Fallen from grace
by Vampire Blood Kitten
Summary: Bella had always lived a good life when she moved to Fork's. But when her twin sister Anna shows up. Well all hell breaks free! Having her own dark secrets Anna has always been hidden from other's by her family who are ashamed of her. Emmett finds out why
1. Call from the Devil

**Just so every one knows I have dyslexia. Which means that I have trouble spelling and my gramma is shit! So PLEASE try to bear with me!**

I sat with Edward on my bed curled up in his lap and read my book. It was late Monday afternoon and every one was out, dad was on a camping trip with Billy and some others. The Cullen's were off hunting helping Emmett get his mind off Rose.

She'd left about two months before hand with another vampire; he had been staying with the Cullen's for about 3 months before he and Rosalie ran off. I had asked Edward why he didn't stop them or why Alice didn't see it coming, and I was told, 'because it had too'.

Emmett had taken it a little bit hard and had thorough Edward's piano at him. He was better now that he had calmed down but still upset, more the fact that his brother and sister hadn't told him that it was going to happen then the fact that Rosalie had left him.

I looked up from my book to the phone when it rang, not really wanting to answer it I just sighed and went back to reading my book.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Edward asked me, I shook me head and cuddled further into him, Edward chuckled at me before moving to pick up the phone, I did tru to stop him but he _was_ a vampire. "Hello?... No you have the right number… this is her boyfriend, who's this?" Edward gave me an odd look before handing me the phone, I wasn't completely sure I wanted to take it.

"Hello?" I say as I still look at Edward.

"Hay Baby B it's me." Said a overly cheerful voice that froze my body, my eye's widened at Edward. My mouth opening and closing but nothing came out. "Baby B you there? God you're not getting it on with you boy toy are you? Because you just shouldn't answer the phone when you're going at it like rabbit's!" the sing song voice said, that snapped me out of it.

"Anna!" I screamed, I could just see her laughing. But I wasn't worried about that, I wanted to know why she was calling. "Why are you calling Anna?"

"Can't I just call to say hi?" I snorted, forgetting that Edward was there I stood up and started passing my room, "I need you to bail me out…" I stoped passing.

"Oh hell Anna, then why did you call me?"

"Because you the closest damn person I know in this god forsaken hell hole!" Anna yelled back, "Could you just come down to the La Push station and bail me out!" Did she just say La push? Oh god she did just say La Push!

"Why are you in La Push? Last I heard you were in rehab!" Edward was looking at me funny, I didn't blame him I've never been like this before.

"Didn't Renee tell you?" Anna asked, before I was even able to respond she snorted, "Of course she didn't fucking tell you, if she _had_ you would have said no. Fucking typical… I'll swear all the fuck I want ok coppa!... Anyway, I get let out of rehab and found out I was to be shipped off to live with you fucking prudes! I start school tomorrow. But not if you don't fucking bail me out of here!"

I sighed; Anna had always had a mouth on her, but much less when she talked to me. She was holding back. "Ok Anna I'll send a friend to get you, I'm bussy."

"With what? Your man slut? As long as you're not doing it when I get there." Anna said, I know she was enjoying this too much.

"I'll see you latter Anna, I won't be home when you get here, and Charlie is out on a camping trip so please try not to burn the house down."

"Yes mother." She said in a saluting voice. I sighed and hung up. I started to dial Jacob's number, he didn't deserve to be exposed to Anna, but I had no one else.

"Who was that?" asked Edward.

"No one." I know I should have told him but I just wasn't ready, I was hoping I could tell every one slowly… or never. But Anna had never been one to do things that way. Jacob answered his phone. "Jacob hi! It's Bella… could you do something for me?"


	2. Hellhole

"Yes mother." I said in a saluting voice. I _knew_ Bella was pissed, who wouldn't be? When your delinquent twin sister turns up and threatens all that she has built up since I left. But when my Renee pulled that _shit_! The bitch didn't even tell them that I was coming. God fucking HELL this family was shit!

Bella I'll admit was ok, bit of a fucking prude but a good kid all round, which is why she was the golden kid while I was in rehab at the age of thirteen. And now at seventeen I was shipped off once again to be someone else's fucking problem. Woopdy fucking doo!

"You done kid?" asked the officer who had told me to stop swearing; he seemed like an ok guy, tall and well built. He had pulled me over for speeding and I may have got a bit cocky with him. In my defence he had been looking at my chest!

"Ya I'm done. So what is there to do in this small pit of hell?" coppa boy rolled his eye's and walked off. "Better be looking after my dog coppa!" I yelled at him.

When he had brought me in he had taken every thing off my other then my clothes and sadly that included my small fugly dog Dicky.

Retarded name I know but hell I was high as the fucking sky when I named him, and I _had_ just given a guy a blowjob, so it was the only think on my mind.

It was about a good half hour before the coppa came back followed by two boy's. Whatever the fuck they feed these guys must have been fucked up because they were HUGE!

I didn't know who they were but there was no one else in here and I sure as hell didn't care. If they were here to get me out then good because all I wanted to do is curl up and fucking sleep! Stupid fucking coppa.

"So this thing your's?" asked the coppa to the two boy's, they looked at me unsure of what to say.

"Did Bella send you for me?" I asked from my spot on the floor.

"That must mean you're Anna?" said the tallest of the two boy's. Yum.

"Damn fucking strait I'm Anna, and who are you tall dark and handsome?" I couldn't help it, if I'm going to be bailed out by one of Bella's friends well there's no way I'm not hitting on them. They guy did seem a little taken back by what I said.

"He's Jacob and I'm Seth." The second guy piped up.

"oh goody two hotties to bang, Bella is such a sweetie!"

"Watch it girly, that what got you in lock up here in the first place." The coppa said to me as he unlocked the cell and let me out.

I smiled at him as I walked out and brushed passed him smiling sweetly. "Anytime you want to have a round call me." Ya so I was hitting on him again, but come on! A hot cop put you in cuff's who wouldn't have dirty thoughts.

"Take her Jacob before I lock her back up." He grumbled to the tall guy.

"What about my stuff?" I asked as he sat down at his desk. He lifted my duffel bag onto the table, and then my backpack, Dicky sticking out of it, he brightened up when he saw me. "Hello bubba!" I cooed. I might not like people but I fucking loved my dog!

"Your bike is out the front." The coppa said with a sigh, I think he was happy to see my ass leave. I smiled at him and followed the tall boy's out of the police station, and to my motorbike. Oh how I loved my Ninja. Not as much as Dicky but it was a close second. I smiled at the two boy's as I hopped onto the bike.

"Well thanks boys I'll be sure to make this up to you one day. That is if Bella isn't already banging ya." They both looked taken back by this.

"Um… N-no Bella is our friend." Said the tall one, he had a blush covering his cheeks.

I snorted "Babe if I had friends who looked like you, I'd be making sure you were _well_ taken care of." Ya hitting on Bella's friends was again probably not the _best_ idea in the world but fuck, they were HOT and BIG. Why waist a chance at mind blowing sex?

"I… umm…" poor thing was lost for words. How cute. "How do you know Bella anyway? She didn't tell me much other then I had to bail you out."

"Ya that's kinda tipica. I'm Anna, Bella's twin sister." Ya that fucked them. Their eye's were the size of dinner plates. And I can understand why. My family hated to talk about me, I wasn't the golden child Bella was, I was the drugy and alcoholic kid. And I sure as hell looked nothing like my sister, I had midnight black hair that was short and had blood red streaks through it. Unlike my sister I had been gifted with a curvatures body, and damn did I know it. I dressed to kill and didn't give a flying fuck about anything. Bella and I were about as different as they come.

"W-what?" said the smallest one.

"Twins. You know born of the same womb? Shit like that."

"But you don't even look the same." said the tall on.

"Or act the same." the smaller one added in.

"Thank fuck for that. I think I'd kill myself if I was a prude like Bella." I like the girl but _hell_ the girl needed to get laid.

"But Bella never mentioned that she had a sister. And Charlie never said anything."

"I wouldn't expect them too. I'm the best damn fucking secret that they have." I put my stuff on the back of the bike making sure that nothing would fall off, putting my backpack on my back, making sure Dicky wouldn't fall out from here to Bella's. "Well thanks for the help boys but I better be going thanks for everything." I didn't give them time to respond before I revved up my engine and took off.

The drive to Bella's was nice the green tree's passed me by and the light rain patted agenised my leather jacket. I loved it. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad, if it rain all the time I think I could live.

I pulled up to Charlie's house and parked my bike in the driveway and dismounted. I walked up to the house with my duffle bag in hand. There was a note on the door when I got there.

_Anna_

_I'm out with my boyfriend Edward (the one you talked to on the phone) the key is under the mat. Please try not to burn the house down I'll be home latter._

_Bella_

I huffed and ripped it off the door and let myself in. I went strait to the spear room that was located under the stairs. Who know that Charlie would think of having a cool room like that?

I dumped everything on the double bed. Ya suck that shit Bella! I get a fucking double bed. I let Dicky out of the backpack before unloading all of my things into the closet before setting off on a manhunt for some sheets. I finally found some and fitted my bed before collapsing onto it. I called Dicky to come cuddle with me and started to read my book, I don't know how long I was there for before I heard a car pull up.

Getting off the bed I headed out to see who it was. I was surprised to see Bella getting out of a silver Volvo. Fucking Volvo drivers. She had a smile on her face that could probably split her face in half. She shook her head and then shut the door before he sped off.

Bella made her way up to the house smile still on her face until she reached the door, then it was all gone. Guess she knew I was here. Goody.

Bella opened the door and walked in. I made sure to make myself known, "Damn Baby B didn't know that you boy toy was rich. He better have looks with that money or you just bad gold digger."

Bella sighed and looked at me, "Hello Anna." Oh good to know my own sister wanted me. "Did Jacob bail you out?"

I smiled at this, "You mean the hot tall guy's? Oh ya they bailed me alright. Better give me their address so I can thank them." Bella's eyes widened and she started to chock on air. Smooth.

"Anna! His my best friend!" god the girl was a prude.

"Ya which begs the question why haven't you banged him?" she glared at me.

"His my best friend and I have a _boyfriend_!"

"Never stoped me." I informed her in a bord tone.

"Nothing ever stops you." She was trying to hide a smile. As much as we hatted it we were sisters and we loved each other. It was just easier for both of us if ye didn't show it. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it, being locked up for hitting on a cop. What's the world coming to?" Bella just shook her head and headed up the stairs.

"I'll wake you up tomorrow, so you can get ready for school."

"No need I always get up early." We headed out different ways and headed to bed. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

Yay school tomorrow. It's going to be all or nothing in this small hellhole. I'm going to make a fucking impression that these guys will be remembering for YEARS!


	3. Bomb Shell

"Emmett dear!" Esme called from down stairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late." I groaned as I rolled out of bed, I may not sleep but I do read. Not that anyone really knows that, not even Edward, he was always at Bella's so he didn't know. That's the way I wanted to keep it. Not even Rosalie knew. I missed her, but more for her company, I had accepted that she had left me but I had been with the girl for a long time and I did miss her.

"Coming!" I called back, I put on a black button down shirt and some blue jeans before heading down stairs where Esme gave us all a kiss and told us to be good and to say hello to Bella.

I hoped into my Jeep and pulled out of the house, and sped off to school. I pulled into the parking lot to see Edward there with Bella, they seemed to be talking about something and I got the hint that Bella really didn't want to talk about it. I hoped out to see what it was about. Got to start the day off good, and what better why then to embarrass my little brother!

"Look Edward if Bella doesn't want to have sex with you then you're just going to have to turn gay, there's no way around it." I said slapping him on the back. He growled and Bella sighed.

"Why is it I'm ether putting out or being a prude can't you make up your minds?" wow I wasn't expecting that.

"Bella I didn't say you were putting out." By this time Jasper and Alice had turned up.

"Sorry Emmett, I'm a bit on edge that's all." I smiled the poor girl was blushing.

"Nar it's alright Bells Bells." A loud engine caught our ears when a black motorbike zoomed into the parking lot narrowly missing some girls. The bike parked next to Edward's car. The driver got off and looked at it, and then at Bella and Edward.

"Fucking rich boy toy Volo driver." Said the driver of the motorbike as he walked off to the school, taking off the helmet as he walked inside. A large sigh came from Bella as she shook her head and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before running off after the guy. Odd much.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Edward, if anyone was going to know it was Bella's stalker.

"I'm not a stalker Emmett!" what ever. "And I don't even know. Bella won't tell me, she keeps avoiding answering every time I ask her." he shook his head and headed towards the school. "She said we'd find out in good time."

Oh goody Bella has a secret this is beyond the best! We all headed to out classrooms, I liked English it was a good lesson, pulse it never really changed so I aced it. The teacher finally arrived with a girl in tow; she was banging for a human! Don't get me wrong I wasn't going to plan on sleeping with her. I was a vamp kinda hard without killing her. But she knew what she had and damn did she use them. Her black hair was cut short, the blood red streaks stood out agenised her black hair, she wore a black corset what pushed her melon sized breasts into the most amount of cleavage I have seen with out some hoe making her sluty, -this girl had a gift- her pail acid washed jeans cling to her legs like a second skin, and to top it all off she wore a pair of black stilettos. Damn this girl could give Rosalie and Alice a run for their money.

"Good morning class." We echoed our hellos and I noticed that the guys were looking intently at the new girl I even heard on kid say "please be a new teacher." God these kids need lives. "This is out new student Anna. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"My name's Anna. I don't like any of you and never will. So stay the fuck away from me." Wow she said all that with a smile on her face.

The teacher was a little lost for words, which seemed to make her even happier. "Take a seat up the back." She walked to words me and I finally noted that I had the only spear seat. Oh joy.

She sat down with out a word and listened to what the teacher was saying. Well at lest she cared about her education. Not even five minutes into the class Newton had to turn around. Stupid basterd.

"So you're new around here? Maybe I could show you around. You know if you want." I go back to 'stupid basterd. Anna smiled and leaned towards him.

"Look darling if I wanted to fuck you I would have asked. I already have two Indian boys I have to deal with. And frankly you're not that good looking, so talk to me again and I'll fucking cut your balls off." God this girl was… I'm not even sure.

Everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could get, the boy's made sure not to look at Anna and she sat silently through the class until her bag began to move. That freaked the shit out of me.

She leaned down and picked it up and plopped it in her lap before unzipping it, a small dog's head popped out it's tough hanging out of its mouth. She smiled down at the ugly thing and scratched it's head.

"You brought a _dog_ to school?" I hissed. She looked at me like a was a lunatic

"Well I couldn't very well leave him at home, now could I?" I shook my head and went back to listening to the class. The time passed quietly for the rest of the day I had Anna in three of my other classes before lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with Alice and Jasper, Edward soon followed with Bella who looked like she was going to pass out at any minute. Poor girl.

"Are you ok Bella? Edward not dazzling you too much?" I chuckled.

"No nothing like that Emmett I'm just worried…" Bella was cut short by the cafeterias door being slammed open with such force that Alice, Jasper, Edward and I flinched. Looking over I saw Anna she scanned the room before spotting our table and smiled, it was an almost smirk.

"Oh god." I heard Bella whisper, I turned to see she was pail, making Edward seem like a black man in comparison.

Anna had reached our table with everyone silent and watching to see what would happen. "Hello Baby B." Anna said in a overly cheery voice.

"Do we have to do this now?" Bella asked.

"Now now, you've kept me in the dark long enough time for the skeleton to dance." Anna smirked as she put her hand on her hip. Wow was Bella a lesbian before she came here. Edward glared at me. What it would be cool if it was true. He just kept glaring. God he needs to get laid.

Bella sighed. "Guy's I'd like you to meet Anna…" Bella seemed hesitant a smile from Anna and Bella went on. "She's my sister." Holly merry mother of god! I don't think any of use were expecting that one. The lesbian thing would have been more believable.


	4. Personal assistant?

The look of horror on their facieses was priceless. Bella hung her head, can't really blame the girl it's not like I'm someone you want people to know about. I looked round the table. Damn while I've been gone Bella has become friends with some _HOT_ people.

"So Baby B you going to introduce me to you banging friends?" the small pixy on one giggled while Bella's boy toy choked on air. "Baby B your boy toy is so damn retarded that his choking on air. The sex better be good if you're with him. That or the money." The big guy who I had sat next to in English let out a booming laugh.

"I'm Emmett, boy toy is Edward and this is Alice and Jasper." He said holding out his hand. I smiled taking it.

"Nice to meet you too Sha Bang a Bang." Bella groaned and slammed her head on to the table, her boy toy started to freak out and was asking her if she was ok. "Oh calm down boy toy it's not like she can hurt anything." I said rolling my eyes as I slipped into the bench.

"Why are you here?" asked the small pixy Alice. She seemed like a sweety, bet she was a fucking evil bitch!

"Just got let out of rehab, what about you Tinker Bell? They let out of the crzy house too?"

"ANNA!" screeched Bella, what? The girl looks too sweet to be real. But Tinker Bell just smiled.

"No I ran away."

"Sweet! I tried that once but they found me. Who would have thought they would go looking at the pub?" I said shaking my head as I took a bite into Sha Bang a Bang's food.

"That's because you were in rehab for your dinking problem Anna." Bella piped up, she seemed a little pissed "Why are you here anyway Anna? Don't you have some guy to tart up?" Ooo the girl was bringing out the claws.

I smiled silly Bella. "I do! Remember the coppa I was telling you about?" she nodded. "Well he called me. You let a guy cuff you once and they think it's the hottest shit ever."

"Ew! Anna I don't want to know. And if you have to see him why are you here?" wish Bella could embrace her skank side a little more.

"I need you to look after Dicky until I get home." Jasper started laughing but covered it with a throat clearing sound. Lame.

"You brought him to school!" Bella hissed. What is it with people and asking me that?

"Yes I brought him to school. Got why the hell would I leave him at home?" why is it that hard to understand!

"I can't I'm going on a date tonight."

"Again! God Babby B and you say you're not doing it." I shook my head. "Then what am I going to do with my baby? Can't very well take him me. He always thinks the guy is hurting me. Poor thing is so innocent." I said cooing at Dicky.

"I'll look after it!" piped up the big guy, Emmett.

"Sweet!" I handed my backpack to him, not before giving Dicky a kiss. "Take good care of my baby or I'll fucking burn you." He nodded and looked down at Dicky almost unsure what had just happened. "Thanks Sha Bang a Bang!" I kissed him on the cheek, and left before he could respond. I did hear him ask Bella how I was going to get him back. Bella told him that I would never leave Dicky for longer then six hours. She was right.

I headed out to my bike and hoped on pulling out of the car park as fast as I could. Ok so I may have lied a little, I _was_ going to see the coppa, but only after I went to the hospital. drinking and drugs are hurtful to your body. Don't do it kiddies!

I pulled into the hospital and make my way to the front desk, a small woman sat there her belly the size of a house! God what was she doing, did she eat two babies from the maternity wing or something.

"You better return them babies before their mum's know their missing." I said as I approached the desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Would you only believe that I'm five months?"

"Holly cow girl what you do? Get preggs five time's over?" she laughed, I don't like people but this girl wasn't too bad.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked in a sweet smooth tone.

"Ya I have a appointment with some doc at 12:30." She smiled and turned to the computer and tapped away.

"Doctor Cullen will be out in a moment." I thanked her and sat down in a waiting chair. I hatted hospitals.

I waited about five minutes, what a tall pale man walked out. He was good looking! Damn this guy could check me all over! He walked over to the desk and talked to the baby momma, she pointed over to me. DAMN this guy was my doc. God must LOVE me. First day here and I've already met the hot coppa and now the hot doctor! I do LOVE this town.

"You must be Anna?" I nodded my head. "Follow me please." And I did.

He led me into a small white room with an observation table. I hopped up onto it. I looked around the room there were many photos of him and what I assumed what his family. They all looked the same from where I was sitting, so I wasn't really getting a good look. What I _did_ note though was that he kept a photo of his wedding day on the wall next to the observation table.

"You keep this here so chicks will stop hitting on you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He chuckled. Mmm men in doc outfits are just so yummy.

"Yes I do. But I also have it because I love looking at her she's just so beautiful. Love of my like she is."

"Aw that's sweet. You're lucky you found your soul mate." He smiled at me.

"I'm sure you will too." Not fucking likely! He pulled out a folder it was thicker then the fucking bible! I kick ass! He opened it and I saw that his eye's widened.

"Bet you haven't seen something like that before!" he looked up at me horror in his eyes.

"You're Bella's sister?"

"Damn fucking strait."

"Anna…You're… You're dying."

"Wait how do you know Bella." Ok so distracting the doctor from when he's telling you you're going to day may not be the best idea, but hay that me for you.

It did the trick though. "She dates my son Edward."

"You mean boy toy? You're his dad?" this guy couldn't be older then twenty-eight.

"No I'm his adoptive father, my wife and I have five… four adopted kids." Damn can I be adopted by doctor hottie? "Now Anna. This is serious you're dying. And from what it says here it's painful."

"Well that's to be expected from my past." He looked up at me. "If you have a look it should say I OD'd at twelve and then was imitated to rehab on and off since I was thirteen. And now you know why no know knows about me." I said with a smile. Ya probably not meant to smile at the, but what the hell? If you're going down, go down with stile, and a smile on your face!

"Does your family know about this?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the look on his face told me he wasn't. "My family doesn't really like talking about me. Or to me for that matter. And Bella is too fragile to tell. I'll be out of here before I die. So they'll never need to know."

Shaking his head he started to write what I assumed was a prescription. "Take these, they'll help with the pain" he handed me the slip. "Two at night and two in the morning." I nodded and thanked him.

"Hay Doctor C." he looked at me, "Could you not tell your family about this, seeing as they know Bella. You know just between us cool kids?"

he smiled at me a warm smile. Something I wish I had gotten from my family as a kid. "Sure thing Anna."

I walked over to the desk to where baby mumma was siting, when she spotted me she was overly excited. "Dear could you do me a favour? I need you to watch the desk I need to pee _bad_! This thing is using my bladder as a boxing bag!" Ew! So glad I can't have kids.

"Um ya sure…" what the hell else was I going to say. 'no you fucking hormonal bitch, it's not my fucking fault you didn't use a condom.' I'm mean true but I didn't need some preggs women crying all over me.

So baby mumma ran off to the loo and I sat there waiting for her. some one approached the desk. Shit! Fuck! Where was baby mumma!

"Um hi? I'm Jill?" what the fuck why was she asking me what the blood hell her name was. "I have an appointment at 1?" I sighed didn't look like baby mumma was coming back anytime soon, so I tapped away at the computer.

"The doctor will be with you in a second. Could you please take a seat." And get the hell away from me!

"Sure?" she said meekly and sat down. About thirty seconds latter Docror C walked out and came to the desk.

"Is my one o'clock here?" he asked picking up a file. Oh goody he hasn't seen me yet.

"She is." His head shot up and looked at me I shock. "Is she here to get some self confidence or what?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No she's here to get some medication for an STD." now it was my turn to look at him in shock.

"Doctor C! you can't give away patient information like that!"

"I can when it's my personal assistant. You start tomorrow be here after school." He chucked me a phone. "This is for if I need you."

"But why?" it's not every day a hot doctor hires a ex rehab high school kid to be their personal assistant. He smiled that kind warm fatherly smile.

"I want to keep an eye on you. You're a good kid Anna no matter what people think." To hell with him having a wife I could have kissed the guy!

At that moment baby mumma came back. "Well I better get going _boss_ I have a hot Indian who plans on arresting me again!" I said getting up "Wish me luck!"

"I don't think you need it." This man new me too well!


	5. The waiting game

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry! I'm in year 12 so LOTS of work and I haven't had a chance to write. And it's been killing me! But hopefully I can get both stories updated :D sorry if it's a crappy chapter it was the best I could do in such a stressful time. Hopefully I'll get some more time to write.**

"Bella? How is she going to know where to get him?"

"She'll get him, she can't be away from him more then six hours." I nodded and watched Anna walk away, that ass of hers moving in the most seductive way I have ever seen. Now _there_ was and ass that you would want to have bent over the hood of your car and-

"EMMETT!" screamed both Alice and Edward.

"What? Oh come one Eddy it's not like you haven't thought about doing it!" Edward turned his head away, if he could blush he would. "And Alice, I've seen the dints on your car before you've fixed it." Alice bobbed her head and giggled. Poor Bella looked confused.

"So what's this about a cop?" Alice asked, Bella sighed.

"Anna hadn't even been here a day and she managed to get arrested. Dad is going to be so pissed when he gets home!" Bella exclaimed as she berried her head in her hands.

"Sooooo… what's your sisters deal?" I asked. Bella looked up as me and sighed once again shaking her head.

"I'm not sure. She used to be such a good kid when we were little. But… but when we were nine. She suddenly just locked her self up, moved her room to the shed out the back and just stoped talking to the family, she was ok around me but she started getting into fights at school when people looked at me funny. When we were eleven mum just shipped her off to a mantel hospital for about six months" Alice stiffened. "Mum never told me why though. After she came back… well she just wasn't Anna anymore. After that she was drinking and doing drugs."

"Shit! She better?" I asked

"I dono. She says she is but that doesn't mean anything. Right now she is probably bent over the hood of his car taking it like some dirty whore." FUCK! I would have never thought I would hear those words come out of Bella's mouth. We all looked at her in shock. "That not so bad, I court her once giving head to a sub so that I wouldn't get a detention. She said it was because I didn't deserve it. But I think there might have been more to the story." Bella once again shook her head. "I just wish she wasn't like this. I just want my sister back."

"She is your sister Bell, just something happened." Alice said as she picked up her untouched food.

"Bull. She's just a crazy bitch. When I get home tonight there will be a guy in her bed." Bella shook her head and got up.

"Um… Bella" she looked at me. "What's the dogs name?"

"Dicky." And walked off. Dicky? Who names their dog Dicky? I sighed not bothered with school at the moment. Not that it mattered. I headed to my car and put the dog- I mean Dicky- on the seat next to me and went home.

"Mum! I'm home!" I called as I walked in the door. Esme was there in seconds.

"Why are you home so early?" she asked somewhere between concern and scolding.

"Ya I'm fine mum, just had and odd day." Esme looked at me funny and I sighed "Bella's sister turned up today…"

I didn't get to finish before Esme interrupted me, "Bella has a sister! Oh that's so lovely! What's she like? Why didn't Bella ever tell us about her? And what's that smell?"

"She's crazy, good looking, but nuts. Not sure why Bella never talked about her. And that smell would be Anna's dog." Esme sat down on the couch and looked at the backpack that was in my hands.

"Well I think we should meet her." Esme nodded. "Yes. When Edward and Bella get here we should ask her to invite her sister here."

"Ok mum." I walked over and gave Esme a kiss on the head. "I'm going to be in my room." Esme nodded. My room was nice and quite. I lay down on my bed and picked up my forgotten book and started reading.

I must have been reading for the whole day, because I heard Alice and Edwards cars coming. Putting away my book I went down stair to see them. Esme was first to greet them.

"Bella! I hear you have a sister." Bella looked slightly upset but put on a small smile. "You should invite her some time Bella, I'd love to meet her. Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister."

"My parents don't like to talk about her much, she hasn't been around. She never stays in one place long. And I don't think you'd like her very much."

"Oh don't be silly dear I'm sure I'd like her, if she's anything like you then I'll love her," Esme smiled cheerfully like always. "Now are you hungry?"

Bella said nothing about her sister but followed Esme into the kitchen.

The day went on like that Bella and Edward locked themselves in Edwards room, the others did their own thing. Carlisle came home about 6:00 looking slightly happy but at the same time concerned, he passed it off as nothing when Esme asked and it was left at that. Edward and Bella staid upstairs, Alice and Jasper had gone out to the mall.

More time passed, until I heard a motor coming up our driveway, I got up and went out the front. Getting off a motorbike was the guy from this morning. Well I thought it was a guy until the helmet came off, standing in front of me was Anna.

"Hay Sha Bang a Bang. I'm here to get Dicky." I nodded and walked back inside. Bella and Edward were making their way down the stairs but stopped when they saw Anna. "Hay Baby B, Toy Boy. Hope you've been behaving yourselves." She said with a cheeky grin on her face. Then turned back to me. "So where's Dicky?"

I told her to wait while I went and got him. I came back Anna was sitting at Edwards piano, Bella and Edward no where in site.

"Here you are." Anna's head snapped her head up to look at me.

"Thanks." She grabbed her dog and left. I followed her out to the drive way. Anna turned and looked at me. "Thanks again Emmet." I don't know what it was, but when she said that. Something in her eyes changed. It was only for a second, but there was something there. And I wanted to find out what it was. Anna jumped on her bike and tore out of the drive way to home.


End file.
